1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
USB connectors are generally attached to a circuit board, and the circuit board is electrically connected to a motherboard through cables. For reducing cost, the circuit board is omitted, and the USB connectors are directly connected to the motherboard through cables. Without the filter circuit of the circuit board, electromagnetic radiation mainly generated by the cables cannot be effectively filtered out.